Ponyboy and Courtney A love Story
by starrynights1987
Summary: Takes place 2 years after the end of A Brother's Troubles. Pony and Courtney are 16 and are very much in love but when they are faced with bad things will their love for each other help them face their problems? Chapter9 now up Finally!
1. Happy Times and Some Shocking News

**This is the Sequel to A Brother's Trouble's. It will focus more on the relationship of Ponyboy and Courtney. Hope you enjoy it**

It was mid June and the Tulsa sun was just beaming down. It was a very hot day for summer. Kids were playing out in the sprinkler some people were taking walks on the sidewalk and then we come to the house of Ponyboy Curtis where he is sitting and talking with his girlfriend of two years Courtney Brown.

"So, what do you want to go out and do tonight?" Pony asked putting his arm around Courtney.

"I don't know maybe we can go eat at the Dingo and then go to the Nightly Double and watch that new movie that just came out with Paul Newman, I know how much you like him." Courtney said smiling at him.

"Sounds like a plan." Ponyboy said smiling and Courtney leaned in and kissed him.

"I gotta go home now." Ponyboy grabbed Courtney and kissed her back. "You want me to drive you home?"

"Yes, I know how much you like driving in that new car of yours."

"That is true." Ponyboy said laughing as he and Courtney got into the car and drove off toward her house.

A couple of weeks back Ponyboy had gotten his license and on his sixteenth birthday Darry and Soda surprised him with a car of his very own. Pony was in utter shock.

"Darry how on earth did you and Soda get this car? I can't take this I don't deserve it."

"Pony, don't be silly you do deserve this. We are so very proud of you, you just don't know." Darry said smiling and giving him a hug.

"I don't know what to say." Ponyboy said

"Don't say anything little brother just drive." Soda said giving him his famous grin as he threw him the keys.

While they were in the car Courtney noticed Pony was smiling and lost in thought. She smiled as she remembered what he was thinking about.

"Thinking about when your brothers got you this car for your birthday. Huh Pony?" Courtney said looking at him.

"Yeah, I am I still can't believe they got me this." Ponyboy said as he snapped out of his trance.

"I know why they got it for you?" Courtney said.

"Why's that?" Ponyboy asked as they pulled up in front of Courtney's house.

"Well, because you are their brother and they love and care about you that's why." Courtney said giving him another kiss.

After the kiss ended Pony grabbed Courtney's hands and looked deep in her eyes. "Do you know who I love more than anything in this world?"

"Who?" Courtney asked even though she knew the answer.

"You. Ponyboy said before pulling her into another gentle kiss.

"Do you know who I love with all my heart"? Courtney asked.

"Who.?" Pony asked looking into her eyes.

"A certain guy sitting next to me who just so happens to be named Ponyboy Curtis." Courtney said giggling. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity until Courtney finally got out of the car.

"I love you I'll see you tonight around eight." Courtney said smiling.

"I'll be waiting I love you so much." Ponyboy said smiling. Courtney smiled back and blew him a kiss before going into the house. Ponyboy drove away with a smile on his face that wouldn't go way and he didn't want it to either. So he finally understood what love was like. He understood how Soda felt when he was around Sandy, the love in his heart he had for her. The only difference between Courtney and Sandy was that Ponyboy knew that Courtney loved him he didn't have to question it. He only hoped his brother would find someone he loved that loved him back he wanted the same for Darry.

As he drove home he thought of how much his life had changed in over the past two years. He was still getting good grades in school and his brothers were getting along really well these days. Darry had gotten a promotion in the fall of that year which meant he was making a little extra money he got the bills paid off and had some left over where they managed to get their house fixed up a little. Soda was still happy go lucky at the age of eighteen. He still worked at the DX with Steve and went out on dates occasionally but he still thought about Sandy.

As for Two-Bit and Steve they were still the same. Pony reflected on his own life he had a job at a local grocery store working for this nice old man. He had gotten last summer. He liked having a job very much. Him and Courtney were very much in love he liked the way his life was going. But the happiness would soon end as Pony was about to discover some shocking news that was going to change his life forever. He pulled up to the the curb by his house got out of the car and walked in. When he walked in he saw a look on his brothers that he would never forget.

"Guys what's wrong?" He asked with concern on his face as he shut the door. Darry just looked at him and Soda walked towards him. Pony looked down and there was a letter in his hand.

"Pone" Soda said putting his hand on his shoulder and sighing.

"Soda what is it."? Ponyboy asked looking straight into his brothers eyes.

"I've been drafted they want me to go to Vietnam as soon as possible." Soda said.

"WHAT?" Ponyboy shouted he felt like he was going to faint.

**So there was the beginning of the sequel. I hoped you liked it. I'm sorry it took so long to write with school and everything. It might take me awhile to get chapters up so please bear with me! Please review it makes me happy when you do! -ladyrose05**


	2. Sadness Again and Brothers talking

**Well I'm back again with my second chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Vietnam." I said again I was in complete and utter shock.

"Pone." Soda said as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I sort of shrugged his hand off. He looked hurt and I felt guilty I couldn't help it I just couldn't believe my brother was going to be shipped off to a foreign country to fight a stupid war."

"When do they want you to leave?" I asked looking down as I felt tears form in my eyes.

"I get shipped off in three weeks." Soda said sighing sadly.

I looked over to Darry who had gotten up when he saw that I was going to cry. "You couldn't do anything to stop them from drafting Soda?" I asked angrily looking at Darry.

"Pony, I went down to the local government office and tried but it was no use. They told me straight out that since Soda was of age I was no longer his guardian so it was out of my hands." Darry said looking at me.

I looked at Darry than at Soda then as anger washed over me I ran into my room and shut the door before they could do or say anything else. I lay down on my bed and did something that I hadn't done in a long time I cried hard.

**2 Hours Later**

I was still laying on my bed looking at the wall when I heard footsteps and the bed sink down I knew who it was so I didn't turn around.

"Pony, I'm sorry this happened. I know we've been having some good times lately but it seems every time we do something bad always happens to us and I don't know why." Soda said angrily. Ponyboy turned over to face him and Soda could see that he had been crying the whole time.

"But, why does it have to be you that goes? Why won't they let you stay with your family?" Ponyboy said as he started to cry again. Soda looked at him with sadness in his eyes and he forced Pony to look at him.

"Pony, come here." Soda said as he held his arms out to Pony. Pony flung into his arms and cried as Soda rubbed his back. He knew he was too old to cry like a baby but he just couldn't help it. He didn't want Soda to be taken away. As soon as Pony began to calm down Soda began to talk to him.

"Listen Pone, I don't want to go either. I don't why we can never get a break. If I wasn't forced to go you know I would stay here and be with my two favorite brothers in the world. But that wasn't planned for me so I have to go. I will be back to see you and Darry as soon as I can. Plus I will write you guys letters every chance I get. You have to do something for me Pone."

"What's that Soda?" I asked looking up at him and wiping my tears away.

"You've got to be strong while I am gone. I know you have it in you and Darry will be here with you to. Can you do that for me Pony?" Soda asked looking at me.

"I looked at him and smiled. "I will do my very best."

Soda smiled as he ruffled my hair. "That's the Pony I know.

"I will miss you something awful though." I admitted.

"I know I will miss you something awful too." Soda said as we hugged.

"I will miss you too." Said a voice from the doorway it was Darry he had been there listening the whole time. He walked into the room and sat on the bed next to me he placed an arm around me.

"Are you okay Pony?" Darry asked.

"No, but I will manage." I said with a weak smile. Darry put his arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Now, come on guys it's not like I'm going to the electric chair or something." Soda said with a smile. Me and Darry smiled back.

"I'll be back before you know it." Soda said grinning.

"You'd better be Sodapop Curtis." Darry said smiling.

"I will be and I will write you letters every chance I get. Now instead of us just sitting here moping around we need to make the best of these three weeks right." Soda said looking at Darry then to me.

"Right Soda." We both said looking at him.

"No more moping Pony." Soda said looking at me.

"I promise Soda."

"Good." Soda said then we all hugged each other. As we stood up I smiled and said.

"Now if you all we excuse me. I've got a date tonight with Courtney."

"Darry and Soda just smiled and said "Oh, then we will leave you to get ready for your hot date." I closed the door and started to get myself ready but I couldn't escape the sadness and anxiety in my heart. I prayed to God for Soda because I couldn't bear to lose another person dear to me especially if it was one of my brothers.

**That's each for the second chapter. Hope you guys liked please read and review. Next chapter will be about Pony and Courtney's date! C-ya ladyrose05**


	3. Date Night

**Hey everyone I'm finally back with a new chapter. I was going to post it on Valentines Day but I've been really busy with school and work. So here it is hope you like it.**

**8:00 P.M. Courtney's house**

I walk up to the porch of my girlfriend's house ready to take her out on a fantastic date and to get my mind off things with Soda. I knock on the door and just seeing her face makes me light up.

"Hey baby, ready to go I ask taking her hand."

She smiles at me. "Yes, I am." We walk hand and hand down the stairs and to the car. I open the door for her and before I get in my side I see her parents smiling at me through the window. I wave and smile back. I start the car and we are on our way. As I'm driving down the road I look over at Courtney and smile she was wearing a pretty sunflower dress and her wavy blonde hair was put high in a ponytail. She looked over at me and smiled she was so beautiful, her eyes just sparkled. She didn't wear a lot of makeup and she didn't have to she was gorgeous anyway. I couldn't believe she was my girlfriend.

"So, where are we going first?" She said looking at me.

"I thought we could go see a movie and then go to the Dingo and grab something to eat is that alright?"

"Sure is." She replied and we drove to the drive in.

**Courtney**

"Pony has been acting strange since he picked me up. He seems worried about something and he is not telling me. He had his arm around me while we were watching the movie and usually he gets so engrossed in movies but tonight when I would look at him his eyes were looking at the screen but it was like he was somewhere else. I would look at him till he would look at me pull me close and give me a kiss on the head. At the Dingo it was no different he would look at his food hardly touching it. I wanted to know what was hurting him so badly because I was hurting too."

**Pony**

I know it hasn't been the best night for Courtney. She knows something is bothering me and it hurts her that I won't tell her. I love her so much I don't want her to think it's her that's bothering me. I guess I'll just tell her.

We were in the car and I turn to Courtney. "I'm going to take you somewhere private where we can talk." I said as we left the Dingo parking lot.

"Okay Pony." Courtney sounded worried.

"I pulled up at the park and stopped the car. Courtney and I both got out and sat on the swing. I looked up at the night sky it was so beautiful and clear.

"Pony, please tell me what's wrong?" Courtney looked at me with concerned eyes. I took her hands and looked deep in her eyes.

"I got some bad news today; Soda got a draft notice to go to Vietnam." I looked at Courtney she was wide eyed with shock.

"Oh, my god Pony I'm sorry. When does he leave?"

"He leaves in two weeks." I said I thought I was going to burst into tears but, I didn't want to cry in front of Courtney and not be strong for her. So I looked away but she made me look at her.

"Pony, I know you want to cry so go ahead and cry its okay I'm here and I always will be." Courtney said.

"That's when I just lost it and started to cry again in Courtney's arms. She just held me and said soothing words in my ear.

"Soda is going to be fine Pony. He's a strong and he will make it through I promise."

"I can't believe he's going to go to war Courtney. I just can't believe it."

"Shh, it's okay just let it all out. I'm here for you." Courtney kissed my forehead.

**Courtney**

"I can't believe Sodapop is being shipped off to Vietnam in two weeks. Poor Pony he's been through so much in his life. He told all about the events that happened before I met him when both of his friends Johnny and Dallas died and he went to see a nice woman named Dr. Heart that helped him heal. He said meeting me also changed his life. I'm glad because meeting him changed my life too. I promise that I will always be by his side I love him and I want him to be happy."

**Pony**

"I can't believe I'm sitting here in Courtney's arms crying on our date. I wanted this to be a happy date for us but I just couldn't help it. Damnit I didn't want Soda to leave. It was good to have Courtney to talk to and let my feelings out to. She was the best girl. I love her so much I couldn't see myself without her in my life."

After Pony had let his emotions out he looked up at Courtney and she wiped a tear from his face.

"Are you okay now?" Courtney asked Pony smiled at her and took her hands in his.

"I'm fine now that I've got you. I love you so much Courtney." Courtney smiled and said I love you to Ponyboy Curtis."

Pony grabbed her and kissed her fully on the lips. Courtney kissed him back and the kiss felt good. When they ended the kiss Pony put his arms around her and they both looked up at the stars. Ponyboy was ready to accept Soda going to Vietnam as long as Courtney was by his side.

**Well there's chapter 3 hope you like it. Please read and review. When I get some free time I promise I'll have chapter 4 up! C-ya Ladyrose05**


	4. Courtney Staying Over

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you guys like it I know chapter 5 was a little. Anyway let's get the show on the road!**

**Ponyboy**

The next morning I woke up feeling kinda happy. I still didn't like the fact that Soda was going to go off to war but after talking about it with Courtney last night I felt better. I am so glad to have a girlfriend like her. I never wanted to lose her. Soda would be leaving a week after Fourth of July so Darry, Soda and I all agreed to make the most out of the time we had together. We are planning a big Fourth of July party and everything was going to be great!

I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs. In the kitchen Darry was reading the newspaper and sipping coffee and Soda was drinking his chocolate milk. I walked in and greeted them.

"Good morning guys." I smiled as I sat down.

"Morning Pony." They both said together. Soda looked at me and grinned.

"How, was your date with Courtney last night?"

"It was nice." I smiled back. I wasn't going to tell Soda that I had cried like a baby in Courtney's arms last night. I didn't want him to worry anymore then he needed to.

"You two are really in love with each other huh?" Darry asked smiling.

"Yes, we are." I said honestly. Darry just smiled.

"I've got to be getting to work, what are your plans today Ponyboy?" Soda asked getting up from the table.

"I think I'm going to go over to Courtney's house for awhile and then I might bring her back here later."

"That's good, If you want you all can stop by the DX and see me if you get the chance." Soda smiled as he went to go change.

"We just might do that." I said smiling.

Darry looked at me and got up himself. "I've got to be heading out too I should be back by 4:00 though." Darry got up from the table and grabbed his tool belt. I heard a car honking from the door.

"That's Steve." Soda shouted while getting his shoes on. "C-ya later Pony."

"Bye Soda." I called. Darry was right behind him.

"Bye Pony Don't get into any trouble." He said smiling.

"I'll try not too." I said smiling.

I heard the truck pull away. I got up and decided to call Courtney. I dialed her number and waited while the phone rang. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

"Oh, Ponyboy so nice to hear from you." It was Mrs. Brown.

I smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Brown is Courtney there?"

"Yes she is hang on just a minute sweetheart."

"I waited for a minute and then I heard the voice I was waiting for."

"Hi, Pony." I heard Courtney's sweet voice say over the phone.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much sort of bored."

"So am I you want me to come over"?

"You know I would love that." I could tell she was smiling I was too.

"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you then, I love you." Courtney said.

"I love you too." And then we hung up the phone. I meant what I said to Courtney, I really do love her. She makes me feel like no other, I know she loves me too. I went into my room and got changed into some more decent clothes and put some cologne on. Before I left I went into the kitchen and left a note for Two-bit in case he stopped by and was wondering where I was, the note was for Darry and Soda in case they came home from work early. I went outside and closed the door behind me. I got into the car and went off.

About ten minutes later I was at Courtney's front door I knocked and Mrs. Brown answered the door.

"Hi, Pony how nice to see you again." She said smiling at me.

"It's very nice to see you again too Mrs. Brown." I said as she led me inside.

"I heard the news about Soda being drafted. I'm really sorry sweetheart." She said giving me a hug.

"Thank you for your sentiment Mrs. Brown. Soda is a tough guy he'll make it through." I said with confidence I think maybe more to myself than anyone else.

"Well I just want you to know that we are praying for him and if you or your brothers' need anything at all do not hesitate to ask no matter what you hear me."

"I understand and if we ever need help we know where to go." I said smiling. I looked on the floor and noticed suitcases I turned to Mrs. Brown

"Are you taking a trip?"

"Oh, yes Mr. Brown and I are taking a business trip with our company."

"Yeah, I'll have the whole house to myself." Said a voice and we turned around to see Courtney standing there I smiled as she came toward me and gave me a hug. Mrs. Brown smiled.

"Dear, I know you don't like it when we leave but it will only be for a couple of days. We will be back before you know it." Mrs. Brown said giving Courtney a hug.

"I know I just miss you that's all." She said looking at the floor. I looked at her and got an idea.

"Hey, why don't you stay with me Darry, and Soda till you all get back from the trip? Courtney and her mother looked at each other.

"It's not like she's staying with strangers Darry, Soda, and I think of her as family. We love her and we would be delighted if she would stay with us. She will perfectly safe."

"Okay, I don't see a problem in letting her stay and you and your brothers are like family to us to." Mrs. Brown said and Courtney smiled.

"I'm going to go grab my things." Courtney said running up the stairs.

"I looked at Mrs. Brown and smiled. "Don't worry she will be perfectly safe I give you my word on that." I smiled and Mrs. Brown smiled at me.

"You are a good boy, I know how you and my daughter feel about each other and I know you will take good care of her." Mrs. Brown smiled.

"Can I use your phone?" I asked.

"Of course you can."

I walked over to the phone and called Darry and Soda to let them know what was going on and they insisted that she stay. They treat her just like a sister which she really might be one day. Courtney walked down the stairs with her things and smiled at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure am." She said. She kissed her mom and Dad goodbye and headed out the door.

"You sure your brothers don't mind?" She asked quietly.

"No, they don't mind Courtney you are like family to us." She smiled and I kissed her and we got into the car and headed for the house.

**Well that was chapter 4 I know there wasn't much of a plot but I promise it will get better soon! Please review!**


	5. Courtney's Birthday

**Here is chapter 5. This one is going to be a happy chapter. I thought I would add a birthday. So here it is.**

**Curtis House Courtney's POV**

"I woke up to the sun in my eyes I forgot where I was for a moment when I realized my parents were out on a business trip and I was staying with Ponyboy and his brothers. I also realized something else today was my seventeenth birthday. Ponyboy, Sodapop, and Darry had been so nice about letting me stay over. I didn't want to impose at first but Darry and Sodapop wanted me to stay over. They treat me just like a sister I'm glad to know such great guys especially Ponyboy."

"I heard bustling from down the hallway and then a few seconds later Ponyboy came through the door.

"Hey, happy birthday!" He said as he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him.

"Is there anything you want to do on your special day?" He had a suspicious grin on his face. I had the feeling he was up to something."

"Are there any good movies playing at the movie house today?"

"Well there is another beach movie playing."

"Okay, we'll go to that if you want to." I said he smiled at me and kissed me.

"It's your birthday we can do what ever you want." He got up smiling as he closed the door behind him. I knew he was up to something I just couldn't figure out what. I shrugged it off and started to get dressed.

**Ponyboy's POV**

"As I walk toward the kitchen from talking to Courtney I couldn't stop from smiling. As I walked into the kitchen Darry looked up from his paper.

"Does she suspect anything Pone?"

"Nope, she doesn't suspect anything we've got planned for her tonight." I said happily.

"Good, we didn't know how long you would keep it a secret since you become all goofy around her anyway." Soda said grinning as he came into the kitchen. I didn't even realize he came in. Steve's old man had been out of town and wouldn't be back for a month. Soda had been staying over there and Courtney had taken our old room and I had taken the couch. She protested at first that she would sleep on the couch but Soda, Darry, and I all insisted that the couch was to hard and she would like to sleep in a nice soft bed. This is really funny on the first night she stayed I woke up to go to the bathroom and I almost tripped over a figure in the dark. I looked at the figure more closely and realized it was Courtney. I smiled softly and carried her back into my room. As I laid her down she woke up I asked why she was sleeping on the floor and she told me that she felt bad for taking my bed I smiled and reassured her it was okay. I stayed with her until she fell asleep. I think she missed her mom and Dad. I told Darry the next day and he just smiled at how caring and thoughtful she was. While she's been here she's really helped out going to the store, cooking dinner, helping with laundry, straightening the house up and she's the guest. I wouldn't know what to do without her. I want to make this day special for her."

"We plan the party to be at 8:00 tonight. So Pony it is your job to keep her out until then. After work Soda, Steve and I are going to get the preparations ready, okay."

Alright Darry I got ya. Is Two-bit going to spend the day with me and Courtney today as well?"

"Nope, I won't be gracing ya'll with my presence today. I figured that you two love birds needed some time alone. So I figured I would go by the DX and hang around a bit until Soda and Steve got off work and then I would help with the party plans." Two-bit said smiling and winking at me which was making me turn red.

"Aww Ponyboy blushing cause he gets to spend the day with his wittle girlfriend." Two-bit was teasing and talking in a baby voice.

"Shut it Two-bit." I said shoving him lightly shoving him and everyone laughed. Courtney came into the room looking pretty as ever.

"Well there's our birthday girl." Darry said smiling and giving her a big hug.

"Hi, guys." Courtney sat down at the table beside me. I smiled and took her hand in mine under the table.

"So, Courtney how does it feel to be the big 17 huh?" Two-bit asked giving her a hug.

"It feels great Two-bit." She said smiling.

"Well, Soda and I have to get to work before we are late." Darry got up from the chair and gave Courtney a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day and I will see you all later."

"Bye Darry." We all called after him.

Soda gave Courtney a quick hug and kiss. "Have a good day. You boys take care of her on her special day."

"We will bye Soda." A couple of seconds later we heard the car drive off and Courtney was going to the kitchen rolling up her sleeves. I stopped before she made it to the sink.

"No, no, no Courtney Lynn Brown you are not to do any helping around the house. You just relax and enjoy your birthday." I said putting my arm around her.

"Who's going to do the dishes, they need to be done?" She asked me.

"Don't worry they will get done. You don't have to worry about it. Come on I've got a special day for us planned." Ponyboy said as he led Courtney out to the car and they drove off.

**Well I finally updated I hope you all like. I'm on spring break. So I should be updating a lot more. If you have any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know.**


	6. Great Party and Tragedy

**Hey guys I'm back with another new chapter! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed it's greatly appreciated by me more than you guys will ever know. Well onto the chapter.**

Ponyboy and Courtney had a great day hanging out together. Pony was so excited about her party and the gift he got for her. They walked around town and talked to friends, went to the Dingo and had lunch, and then went to the movie house to catch a movie. Pony didn't realize how much time had passed till he looked at his watch and noticed it was already 7 O clock and the party started at 8:00. He was thinking of a way to pass time when Courtney said something.

"Hey Pony?" She said tugging on his arm.

"Yeah?" He asked coming out of his thoughts and smiling at her.

"I was wondering if we could stop by my house and check on some things. I kinda want to change out of this outfit. Is that okay?"

Ponyboy had never been so glad in his life. "Sure" He said smiling at her.

When they got to her house Courtney went up to her room and Pony went to use the phone to call Darry to see how things were coming along.

"Hello" Darry's voice said over the phone

"Yeah Darry it's me. Listen how is the party coming along?"

"Good where are you Pony?" Darry asked suspiciously.

"Over at Courtney's. Now before you get any wild ideas. We are not doing what you think we are doing. Courtney just wanted to come by the house and check things out and to change clothes that's all." Pony said nervously. He knew how Darry could worry.

"I trust you both Pony. I know you all wouldn't do anything like that. If you did I would kick your head in." Darry said laughing.

"Thanks Darry." Pony said laughing relieved that his brother trusted him.

"Your welcome Pony just come back to the house when you leave there okay?"

"Okay Darry we'll be there in a few Bye." Pony said as he hung up the phone.

A few minutes later Courtney came downstairs looking pretty as ever dressed in a blue dress with her hair up. Ponyboy's heart skipped a few beats and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Courtney smiled at him.

"You look beautiful." Ponyboy managed to say and then he thought for moment.

"Hey, why are you so dressed up just to go back to the house?"

"Ponyboy Curtis it's my birthday I can be dressed up if I want to can't I?" Courtney innocently asked. Pony smirked at her.

"You know something don't you"? Pony asked coming closer to her.

"Who me? No I don't know anything?" Courtney said giggling.

"Courtney Brown who told you about the party we are having for you?"

Courtney couldn't take it anymore "Alright you got me Two-bit told me before we left while you were getting your jacket. I know that you, Darry, and Soda must of worked hard on it so I kept it to myself."

"I can't believe he told you. I'm going to get him when we get back to the house." Ponyboy was mad.

"Aw Pony don't be mad. I was surprised when he told me I can't believe you guys did this when money was tight and other things were going on." Courtney said Pony took her in his arms and kissed her.

"Why do you find it unbelievable? Darry, Soda, and the gang all care about you and love you. I love you. Courtney you have changed my life in so many ways you will never know."

"I love you too Pony very much. I don't what I would do without you." Courtney said as tears formed in her eyes. Ponyboy took his finger and wiped her tears away and kissed her again.

"Let's get back to the house so you can enjoy your party." Pony said and they headed off to Courtney's party.

The party was great all the gang was there and the shepherd's gang too. Courtney had become really good friends with Angela. Courtney thought she was a fun girl with a lot of spunk in her. Angela really didn't like the socy types and at first didn't care for Courtney. But once she got to know her she liked and respected her and didn't see her as a soc even though she had money. They went shopping together sometimes and talked about girl things. Tim and Curly liked Courtney they thought she was a good influence on their sister and on them too though they would never admit it. Tim thought that Pony made the right choice when he chose her.

Everyone was having a good time laughing and playing around. Courtney was sitting with Ponyboy on the porch drinking a coke and smiling as she watched everyone having a good time even Darry.

"Are you having a great Party?" Pony asked wrapping his arm around her.

"Yes, I couldn't imagine anything better than this." Courtney said as she snuggled up against him.

Darry made his famous chocolate cake with colored icing that said Happy 16th Birthday Courtney. She got some great gifts from Two-bit she got a Mickey Mouse shirt. From Steve she got new Elvis Presley record which she loved, Angela, Tim. And Curly all pitched in and got her a bottle of perfume and earrings, Darry and Soda got her a picture frame with a picture of her, Pony, Darry, and Soda after her and Ponyboy started dating, and Ponyboy got her a small picture frame of him and her it was her favorite picture. She was so happy that so many people cared about her. After the party died down and everyone said their goodbyes. Ponyboy, Courtney, Darry, and Soda all went into the house. Soda sat on the couch Courtney was beside him and Darry and Pony were in the kitchen putting things away. Courtney was about to get up and help but Soda stopped her. "No helping tonight it is still your birthday." Soda said smiling.

"Okay." Courtney said sitting back. She looked at Soda for a minute.

"Hey Soda?"

"Yeah." He replied looking at her and smiling.

"I just want to thank you for all you and Darry have done for me over the years. I really am appreciative of it. I love you guys."

Soda looked at her, smiled, and put his arm around her. "Hey you are like family to us. The sister we never had. When Pony started dating you. I have to admit Darry and I had our doubts because of the whole greaser soc thing." Courtney nodded her head. Soda continued "As we got to know what a sweet girl you are. You grew on us. Pony loves you so much and I know you love him. Before you came into his life Pony had difficulty letting go of two of his friends that were very dear to him."

"Johnny and Dallas"? Courtney asked and Soda nodded.

"Anyway when you came into the picture you changed Pony's life completely showing him how to love life again. You are part of our family Courtney and you always will be don't ever forget that." Soda said with a smile.

"Thanks Soda."

Soda grabbed her and picked her up in a hug. "Your welcome."

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Soda."

"Goodnight and happy birthday Courtney."

A little while later Courtney was laying in Ponyboy's room reading a book when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She knew who it was.

Ponyboy came through the door with a package in his hand.

"Hey, I've got something for you." He said smiling.

"What another gift. Pony you didn't have too." Courtney said.

"I know I didn't have too but I wanted to cause I love you and this is special to me.

Courtney smiled at him and opened the gift. She gasped at what she saw. It was a beautiful heart shaped ring with a diamond in the middle.

"Oh, Pony it's so beautiful."

"I know." He took it out of the box and put it on her finger. "It was my mother's. My father gave it to her when they were our age. Now I want you to wear it. Will you?"

"I would be honored to wear it Pony." Courtney leaned in and they kissed for a long time.

Around 3:00 A.M. the phone started ringing and Darry went to answer it. He talked for a couple of minutes and called Courtney. By now Soda and Pony were wide awake.

"Hello." Courtney said into the phone.

"Hi, Courtney this is Mr. Berks."

"Hi, Mr. Berks. How are you." Mr. Berks was a longtime friend of her parents.

"Courtney I'm sorry to have to tell you this but your parents were tragically killed in a plane crash.

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you like it. I've found out all the greasers and Socs birthdays made by S.E. Hinton herself. If you want to know what site to go to just tell me. I'm outtie see ya**


	7. Unhappiness

**Hey there! I'm back again with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing**

There was a silence in the Curtis house as Courtney stood trembling over the phone. Ponyboy had his mouth hung open shocked at the news he just heard. He turned to Darry and Soda their expressions matched his. He turned back to look at Courtney the sight broke his heart.

"Courtney, are you still there?" Mr. Berks said into the phone. Courtney felt a small lump in her throat.

"Yes, I'm still here." She was trying hard not to cry.

"I'm terribly sorry this happened to you. I've contacted your Aunt Allison; she will be taking care of you. She will be flying in from New York City on the funeral. She said she will keep you in Tulsa so you can finish school and be around your friends. Until the funeral stay where you are currently staying okay?" Mr. Berks said he felt so bad for Courtney.

"Yes, I understand Mr. Berks goodbye?" Courtney hung up the phone. She felt quietness in the room and she suddenly broke down crying. Ponyboy held her tightly Darry and Soda held on to Courtney too.

"I can't believe my parents are dead." She said in her muffled cries.

"I know it hurts, just let it all out I'm right here." Pony whispered softly as she continued to cry on him.

Two hours later Courtney calmed down enough to tell Darry, Soda, and Pony about her aunt coming to take care of her. She broke down again as Pony still held her and she finally fell asleep in his arms. Darry reached over and felt her forehead.

"She's running a fever." Darry got up and walked in the kitchen to get Courtney some aspirin and warm milk.

"Poor girl losing her parents right after she celebrated her birthday. I know she missed them something awful." Soda reached out and stroked her hair.

"She doesn't deserve this." Pony said as he put his hand over hers. Soda saw the hurt in his brother's eyes and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Pony, no one deserves to lose their parents. The thing you need to do for Courtney is too be there for her. You've been through this before." Soda said quietly as Darry came from the kitchen with aspirin, warm milk, and a cold washcloth for Courtney's head.

"She needs to take this." Darry said.

"I'll do it you and Soda just go on to bed. You both have work in the morning." Ponyboy said quietly. Darry looked at him.

"Pone are you sure?" Darry asked. He didn't want his brother to stay up all night, but he knew that he would want to be with Courtney. He knew how much his brother loved her.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I want to make sure she's okay." Ponyboy answered not taking his eyes of Courtney.

"Okay, goodnight Pone." Darry ruffled his brother's hair and kissed Courtney on the forehead. She was like a sister to him. She really helped his little brother out and now he would help her. Darry walked to his room and shut the door. Soda looked at Pony.

"Go on to bed Soda. I will be fine I promise." Ponyboy told his other brother who was looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Alright Pone, if you need anything at all you know where I am." Soda ruffled his brother's hair and gave Courtney a kiss on the forehead like Darry did. He hated to see her in so much pain.

"Goodnight." Ponyboy said to Soda.

"Goodnight Pone please try to get some rest." Soda headed off to the bedroom he shared with Pony and shut the door.

"Hey Courtney here I want you to take this. You're running a fever." Ponyboy said. Courtney opened her eyes and nodded. Ponyboy helped her sit up as she swallowed the aspirin and drank the milk, after she was done Ponyboy helped her lay back down and just looked in her eyes and stroked her hair. After a minute Courtney spoke

"Pony?"

"Yes, Courtney?" Ponyboy could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Why did my parents have to die and leave me alone"? Courtney started crying again. The question broke Ponyboy's heart. He didn't know how to answer her.

"Your parents love you so very much and you are never going to be alone with me around." Ponyboy said wiping the tears away from her face.

"Will you hold me?" Courtney asked softly. Ponyboy nodded.

"Yes, I will hold you for as long as you want me too." Pony got on the couch and laid beside her putting his arms around her.

"I love you I promise I will help you get through this." Pony whispered softly in her ear.

"I love you too Pony. I know we will be able to get through this nothing will ever change as long as I'm with you." Courtney said as she drifted to sleep in Pony's arms. Unknown to them things were about to change their lives.

**Kinda sad I know. I will update as soon as I can, it took me awhile to get this chapter going. Thank you for your patience and reviews**


	8. The Funeral & Aunt Alison

**Hey guys I'm back again with another installment of this story. Sorry it took so long, I just started another semester in college and I've had like tons of homework. I will finish this story I promise! Well enough of my yakking let's get on with the story. **

"The day was brisk and chilly odd because it was in the middle of summer but I think sometimes the weather matches our feelings. Well it's doing a pretty good job if it is matching my feelings. I can't believe I am standing here in this graveyard. The grass was tough beneath my feet as I was forced to stand still and do the hardest thing in my life burying my parents. The last couple of days were like a blur all I remember was celebrating my birthday with Ponyboy and the gang and then the events after that I can't remember. Maybe I'm losing my mind or I don't want to remember. I feel someone brush against my skin, it makes me jump, I look up and see Ponyboy staring back at me with comforting eyes I try to smile but I can't instead I look down and reach for his hand, he gladly takes it as we continue to stand in silence."

The burial at Lakeside Memorial was heartbreaking to everyone especially Courtney she could not deal with the fact that her parents were dead. Every time she tried she would cry. She felt lonely and lost. The boys sympathized with the pain she was going through especially Ponyboy, he knew what it was like to lose both of his parents. He was always by Courtney's side reassuring her when she needed it even though she did not talk much he understood. Before everyone knew it the memorial service was over and everyone was going their separate ways. Courtney looked at the two caskets with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye mom and Dad I love you."

She placed a rose on each of their caskets and walked with Ponyboy to Darry's truck where he was waiting to take them home. The ride was very quiet no one said anything. To tell the truth they didn't really know what to say. As Darry pulled into the driveway he noticed a strange nice looking white car he was puzzled he looked at Ponyboy and Courtney who were confused as well. The car came to a stop and all three headed into the house.

"Oh Courtney, it's so nice to see you again." Courtney heard this greeting as she stepped inside the house. She looked over and saw a woman in her mid forties wearing a white dress with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her hair was swooped up in a bun covered by a little white hat.

"Hello, Aunt Allison, it's nice to see you again too." Courtney replied as she smiled. She hadn't seen her Aunt Alison since she was a little girl. All she knew about her was that she lived in New York, was her mother's sister, and was rich. Aunt Alison never came Courtney's family much and her mother would always have this stern look on her face every time Aunt Alison was mentioned but Courtney never knew why.

"I'm sorry about the death of your parents." Aunt Alison said as she looked at Courtney.

"Thank you, how come you didn't make it to the memorial?" Courtney thought it was a little strange that she wouldn't come to her own sister's funeral.

"Oh, well my flight got in just about an hour ago and I was tired." Aunt Alison quickly diverted her eyes to the boys.

"Who are these young boys?"

"Well, this is Darry, Sodapop, Steve, Two-Bit, and you already know Ponyboy." Courtney said as she introduced them.

"Yes, he's your boyfriend right?" Aunt Alison said with just the slightest hint of distaste in her voice.

"Yes, remember you met him at the big family Fourth of July cookout last year." Courtney replied smiling the first smile she had all day.

Aunt Alison had a look on her face but quickly hid it and changed the subject.

"Are you all packed and have the keys to get into your house? I'm really tired and would like to get settled in.

"Give me just a second to pack my things." Courtney replied as she went to get her things and Ponyboy followed.

"Are you ready to go back home?" Ponyboy asked. He didn't want her to leave. For some reason he didn't trust Aunt Alison and he didn't really like her.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go back home. You know you can come over and see me whenever you want." Courtney said.

"I know I just want to make sure your safe and no harm comes to you that's all." Ponyboy said putting his arm around her.

"Trust me Pony I will be safe as long as I have you." Courtney said looking deep into his eyes. Their lips meet and they kiss not aware of who is watching them.

"Courtney Rose Brown. I told you to collect your things not make out with this boy." Aunt Alison's loud voice scared them and they pulled away. Courtney quickly got her things and headed out of the room. Ponyboy was dumbfounded. Aunt Alison followed her but not before turning around and giving Ponyboy one of the meanest hard looking stares he had ever gotten in his life. Ponyboy just hung his head low and walked out of the room.

"Thank you boys for taking such good care of Courtney. We are going to be going home now."

"Don't mention it." Darry said smiling. Courtney gave one last look at Ponyboy before going out the door. Ponyboy went to the window and watched as Courtney and Aunt Alison pulled away. He had a feeling he didn't know how to explain it but it wasn't very good.

"God, Courtney, I hope you are okay." He whispered at the door before going off to his room.

**Well hoped you liked it. I will try to update more soon but it probably won't be until Thanksgiving break but you never know. Please review ladrose05**


	9. Courtney's New Life

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. With school and everything I've been busy but I didn't forget about my reviewers so this is for you!**

Sitting in the car on the way to my house from Pony's I couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable being in Aunt Alison's presence. It was overwhelming to say the least.

Looking over I notice her posture all tight and upright in the driver's seat. I mean if her face looked anymore uppity she could grow wings and fly out the window. It's hard to believe she is any relation to my mother. My mother's face was the color of a porcelain doll framed with a mass of curly blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. She carried herself gracefully with a smile so bright, anyone could feel at ease within seconds of meeting her.

Some of the physical features were relevant between my mom and Aunt Alison, but I think it was the way they carried themselves that made all the difference. I noticed the way she eyed Ponyboy as we left the Curtis house with pure and utter disgust probably making him feel like a low life which didn't settle to well with me because I loved him with all my heart.

I stayed silent and before we knew it I was back at my old house again. I felt tears well up in my eyes as the thought of my parents crossed my thoughts again. I didn't want Aunt Alison to notice so quickly wiping the tear away I get out of the car and head up to the door. I notice Aunt Alison already waiting with her luggage in hand. I took the key out of my purse and open the door.

"Well, this is our house." I said as the door swung open revealing the living room. Aunt Alison stepped in soaking up each detail of the house. Satisfied I guess with what she saw. She started up the stairs and turned to me.

"Are you going to show me where my room is?" The tone in her voice startled me. Not because of the uppity tone that shown through but because I wasn't use to her voice.

"Of course, follow me." I said coming up the stairs in front of her and leading her toward the guest room.

"Here we are." I smiled as I swung open the door and let Aunt Alison inside the guest room. I could tell she was scanning the room for perfection and to make sure it fit her needs. Needless to say I was beginning to not like her too much. I had the feeling she wasn't here to play the loving aunt. No, I had a feeling she was here for another purpose. I quickly pushed those thoughts away for the moment.

"Do, you need any help unpacking and getting settled." I tried my best to grin and look happy but on the inside I was so sad and uncomfortable.

"No, I'm just going to unpack some things and take a nap. You can wake me up when dinner is made." Aunt Alison said not even looking in my direction. I was angry I couldn't believe we were only in the house for a few minutes and she was treating me as if I were a maid in my own house. Wasn't she the one that was supposed to be my guardian?

"Um, what would you like me to fix?" I pushed my anger aside. I was going to be nice after all she was my only guardian and I couldn't change that. Tears filled my eyes but I wiped them away quickly before she saw them.

"Anything is okay as long as it's not fried." Aunt Alison said as she started putting her things away.

"Okay." I simply said and walked out the door down to the kitchen to start dinner. I found some chicken in the refrigerator along with some vegetables for a salad. In the pantry I found some white rice. So I broiled the chicken, placed rice on the side, and the salad in two side bowls. Once the food was ready and the table was made. Aunt Alison came down and we started to eat.

"I hope you like chicken. There wasn't much of anything in the refrigerator mom and dad didn't want to keep it stocked since they were going to be out of town and I was…"

"You would be staying at your boyfriend's." Aunt Alison interrupted me.

"Ponyboy and his family were very nice and gracious in letting me stay; mom and dad were fine about it.

"I thought my sister would have more sense than letting her daughter stay with a bunch of no good trash boys but I guess her values changed since she married that man you called your father." Aunt Alison said snidely as she took a drink of her water.

"Ponyboy Curtis and his brothers are not trash they were very nice for letting me stay and they took care of me through rough circumstances." I said angrily I could feel my blood boil at the comments Aunt Alison made about my boyfriend and my parents.

"Trust me that boyfriend of yours only wants you for one thing and he'll take his time with you for now but once he gets what he wants you will be nothing to him." Aunt Alison got up to put her plate in the sink.

My eyes darkened "You know nothing about my boyfriend he loves me for me he would never try to use me. You shouldn't open your mouth unless you know what the hell you are talking about."

Aunt Alison turned around and walked right up to where I was sitting. "Don't you ever talk back to me girl. Your loving parents have given you everything turning you into an ungrateful brat well that's going to change with me around do we have an understanding Courtney." She looked as if she was going to hit me but she didn't. I quickly nodded, cleared my plate, and excused myself up to my room.

My room seemed like my only safe place for now. I sat at my desk thinking about everything my parents death, Pony, Aunt Alison. Especially Aunt Alison something about her made me very uncomfortable and angry especially the comments made about Ponyboy. What business did she have talking about someone she didn't even know? Also it seemed that she was jealous of my mother for some reason. I didn't know why I had that feeling but I just couldn't shake it. I walked back down stairs and saw a note it was from Aunt Alison she said she was meeting a friend from out of town and she would be back later. Walking back up the stairs to my room I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. I stared at the ceiling. I missed the familiar warmth of Ponyboy beside me and the feeling of kindness from Darry and Soda. I didn't want to stay at my house anymore. I wanted to be where I was loved and wanted. As much as I didn't want to admit it my life was different now and I was going to have to get used to it. Without warning the tears that I held back for so long came like a flood down my face. I turned on my side and went into an unrested slumber.

**You didn't think I would ever update did you? Ha, ha I wouldn't leave my reviewers hanging. This chapter is filler, a way for me to start this story up again after so long. Well hope you like it. It might not be the best but reviews are wanted and welcome to help me get this story back off the ground. So please review!! It would make me very happy ******** -ladyrose05**


End file.
